


in finding

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s all a bit of a blur after they find… it. That. Him.Martin insists that they have to find Jon. That they owe him that much. Tim, meanwhile, is of the opinion that they don’t owe Jon anything, and that they should contact thepolice, or at the very least Elias.





	in finding

**Author's Note:**

> big spoilers for MAG80 so, like, bear that in mind
> 
> i might have fudged some details from the end of the ep a little, but shhhhh i needed everything to be Fine And Good or at least as close as anything in tma gets to either of those things

It’s all a bit of a blur after they find… it. That. Him.

Martin insists that they have to find Jon. That they owe him that much. Tim, meanwhile, is of the opinion that they don’t owe Jon anything, and that they should contact the _police_ , or at the very least Elias. Martin may have to resort to… well, he wouldn’t call it threatening, exactly, and he isn’t proud of it either way, but the point is that he manages to convince Tim to help him look. Which then turns into a further debate, because London is _big_ and so, really, they should split up, but Tim won’t go without a tape recorder - even more insistent that they have to have evidence, given their find - and Martin can’t help but agree with him, but they only have one between them.

Only, there’s one in the office. The office that they definitely shouldn’t be taking things out of, because it is definitely a crime scene. But also, Martin points out, Jon records pretty much _everything_ , especially these days, so maybe there’s evidence _in_ that tape recorder, and if so then they ought to listen to it. Because Jon is their _friend_ \- at which point Tim scoffs, and Martin proceeds to continue his sentence in a louder voice because he likes to think of himself as pretty mild-mannered but even he has limits to what he can deal with - and anyway isn’t it better to know what they’re getting into?

“Do you really think Jon’s going to have recorded himself _committing a murder_?” Tim snipes at him after that, rolling his eyes for emphasis.

Martin doesn’t answer, because dammit, he’s _tired_. He’s tired and he’s upset and he doesn’t want to be stood outside Jon’s office staring at a— at a _corpse_ , and he’s already yelled at Tim once today - or days ago, because who knows how long they were inside that place - and he doesn’t like to yell at people in the first place, and he just— he can’t. So he doesn’t answer, just walks into the office and grabs the tape recorder and doesn’t listen to whether Tim is protesting.

Once it’s out, there doesn’t seem any point in arguing, especially when it becomes clear that the tape was obviously recording long enough to have run out. There’s some debate over whether to listen to the whole thing once they realize that it starts with a statement, even if it _is_ a statement from Jurgen Leitner. By the time they’re close to a decision they’ve already listened to enough that it seems like they just might as well finish it.

So they do, right to the end. It’s… something.

Martin doesn’t say anything about Tim having brought up Elias as a possible person to go to over this. He looks pale enough as it is, by the time the tape falls silent.

“So we— we need to find Jon,” Martin manages eventually. Tim doesn’t argue this time.

They end up sticking together, but Jon turns out to be pretty easy to find; he’s huddled on a bench across the street from the closest 24-hour shop to the institute, a half-empty pack of cigarettes clutched in one hand that it looks as though he’s been working through steadily. He’s staring off into space and doesn’t seem to register their presence at first, but when Martin says his name he turns his head toward them, gaze flicking to the tape recorder in Tim’s hand and then actually focusing, though he still looks lost.

Martin sits down next to him on the bench, then, reaching out to gently ease the pack of cigarettes out of Jon’s hand, which Jon seems to hardly notice. Tim just stays stood where he is, looking like he wants to be anywhere but here, which Martin _understands_ but that doesn’t mean he actually knows how to deal with any of this, and some help would be _appreciated_ , rather than Tim just standing there and apparently expecting him to deal just fine on his own with a Jon who looks like he’s barely present and the fact that their boss’ boss is _a murderer_ , even after everything else that’s happened today.

“It— it was Elias,” he says eventually, because the silence has stretched on for too long but he’s not sure what else to say.

“Ah.” Jon pauses, dropping and grinding out his cigarette butt and then looking at his other hand with some confusion, as though he’s only just realizing that he’s not holding the pack anymore. He ends up lifting his hand to run through his hair instead, leaving it sticking on end, and Martin watches the way his hand shakes as he does.

“I. Yes,” Jon continues after the pause. “That… would make sense, yes.”

He’s shaking more noticeably now, and Martin _really_ wishes that Tim would consider offering Jon his coat, because everything else aside he’s clearly been sitting out here a while, without a coat and in the middle of the night in February. He even thinks about offering his own, nevermind that it’d be too small for Jon.

In the end, Martin rallies himself and says, “Okay. We’ll go to mine.” They clearly need to go _somewhere_ , and since Tim doesn’t seem likely to offer his place and Martin’s not sure Jon could even find his way home right now, Martin’s wins out. Even if it does mean it’s potentially going to be his second February in a row hiding out at home. Though at least he’ll have company this time, and hopefully less worms.

By the time they actually get there, Tim grumbling about it but coming along anyway, Jon looks like he’s about to pass out and so Martin herds him into the bedroom and tries not to be concerned by how compliant he is. Once Jon is asleep - about five seconds after his head hits the pillow, Martin is pretty sure - he heads back out to where Tim is stalking around the living room and definitely snooping, no matter how much he tries to look innocent when Martin comes back in.

He ends up getting Tim set up on the sofa, with the assurance that they’ll work things out in the morning - at which point he gets a very eloquent raised eyebrow from Tim and promptly tells him to shut up, they _will_ work things out - and then drags enough covers into the bedroom to crash on the floor where he can at least keep a vague eye on Jon.

(sleep can’t come fast enough, because maybe when morning comes it’ll be easier to pretend there really is a solution to all of this)


End file.
